


Little Secrets

by applekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bokuto is the #1 KuroKen shipper, Domestic Fluff, Kenma doesn't want to admit that he loves Kuroo but everyone knows he does - Freeform, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Married Couple, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Shy Kozume Kenma, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, YouTuber Kuroo Tetsurou, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Kenma walks in on Kuroo during his live stream Q&A and everyone starts spamming the chat not knowing that they were both married to each other. Both of their subscribers beg them to do the 'Boyfriend Tag' trend and after a lot of begging from Kuroo, Kenma agrees to do the video with him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 35
Kudos: 563
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This has actually been in my head for a while but I didn't have the confidence to write it lol (Thanks, Vale, for inspiring me ✨)  
> 

For the forthcoming peak of Kuroo Tetsurou’s YouTube career, there is no doubt fans barrage him with requests coming in heaps and bundles in the last seconds of his every latest video. It’s crazy, unexpected, to have reached past one million subscribers in a year and a half, never expecting audiences to take interest in his daily life and some other shenanigans worth posting. He makes a ten-minute length thank-you video after a week’s notice and as usual, asks for requests for future potential videos.

“Hm, a Q and A video,” Kuroo mumbled to himself as scrolled through his YouTube comments to see what his viewers suggested for him to celebrate his five-hundred thousand subscribers. 

Kuroo had started a YouTube channel rather suddenly. One day, he randomly took out an old camera he found in his closet and started recording random videos of himself. He was a little self-conscious at first but as he started to film more videos, he has gotten way more confident in filming himself.

Before Kuroo started to do YouTube, he was just your average broke college student who worked at a local coffee shop. Since he started filming YouTube videos three times a week, he stopped working at the coffee shop. He needed to focus on his classes anyway.

 _I guess I’ll be doing a Q &A today_, Kuroo sighed as he flopped down on his bed and tweeted that he was going to do a Q&A and his viewers should send him questions.

He sat back up and walked out of the bedroom, wondering where his husband was. He smiled upon seeing Kenma curled up on one of their sofas, sleeping with his video game console in his hand and their calico cat, Asami sleeping on top of him. 

“Always playing video games till midnight,” Kuroo mumbled as he scooped Kenma into his arms (Which was hard considering that Asami was on top of him.). Kuroo’s heart melted as Kenma curled his body closer to Kuroo’s chest.

“And you deny that you aren’t a kitten,” Kuroo teased even though he knew Kenma was asleep. Suddenly, he felt something pinch his arm.

“Ow! What-” He looked down to see Kenma glaring at him. It wasn't very fierce, considering he was snuggled against him, but he tried.

“I’m not a kitten. Stop saying that.” Kenma wriggled out of Kuroo’s grasp, taking Asami with him, and yawned as headed upstairs.

“You were awake the whole time?” Kuroo asked as he followed his husband up the stairs and into their bedroom.

“Yeah. You stomp like a giant when you come down the stairs, but I stayed awake knowing that you’d say something like, ‘Kenma’s such a kitten’ or some shit like that.” Kenma opened the door to their bedroom and carefully laid their cat on the bed while Kenma went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

“I still can’t believe I reached a million subscribers already.” Kuroo smiled as Kenma came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. 

“Same. I’m really happy for you, Kuro.” Kenma smiled back as he carefully sat down on their bed, not wanting to wake Asami up. Kenma gave his husband a sweet kiss on the cheek that made Kuroo’s heart swell in happiness.

“My subscribers asked me to do a Q&A live stream, so I’m going to start in a few hours.” 

Kenma hummed as he leaned his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, the latter wrapping his arms around the shorter of the two men. “Aren’t you going to start streaming soon?” Kuroo asked as he inhaled Kenma’s apple shampoo that he uses on his hair.

“In a few hours. Also, stop smelling my hair, weirdo,” Kenma said.

“But it smells so good.” Kuroo inhaled deeply just to annoy his husband even more. Definitely not because he loves seeing Kenma’s pouty face.

Kenma sighed but didn’t make a move from his spot on the bed. They spent the rest of their morning cuddling on their bed, playing with their cat, and just enjoying each other’s company.

“I need to start streaming soon,” Kenma told Kuroo as he got up from the bed.

Kuroo hummed as he turned away from his phone to look at his husband. “Okay, I’ll probably start in a little bit too,” Kuroo said as he took the now woken cat into his arms and started rubbing her head, Asami purring softly from the ministrations.

“Guess I’ll start setting up.” Kuroo put the cat down and got up from his bed to start setting up for his live stream. He set up his phone on his tripod and checked to see if his lighting was good before he started his live stream. He tweeted to his fans that he had started live streaming and the viewers came pouring in immediately. 

“Hey, guys! A lot of people had requested that I should do a Q&A video for hitting one million subscribers, so that’s what I’m going to be doing in just a minute,” Kuroo cheerfully greeted his viewers.

  
**_applelover7:_ ** _HAPPY ONE MILLION SUBSCRIBERS, TETSUROU! XOXO_ **_❤️❤️❤️_ **

**_Hana_san:_ ** _I can’t wait to see what questions he’ll answer!! :OO_

 **_Kodzzuken:_ ** _We love you, Kuroo! You deserve it! <33 _

**_Chickenfucker123:_ ** _HIIIII, KUROO!!! I LOVE YOUR CHANNEL SM!!_

Kuroo smiled in gratitude as he read all of their chat comments and looked up at the camera, “Thank you guys so much, I really appreciate all of you! Love you guys a bunch!” Kuroo grinned.

“Okay, let’s see here.” Kuroo opened his desk drawer to grab his iPad since he was using his phone to film and opened up his Twitter. 

“I’m probably going to answer about forty-five or so questions,” Kuroo mumbled but loud enough that his viewers could hear him. He checked his notifications to see that more than twenty thousand comments people have asked him numerous questions in the past five hours.

“So the first question is from…” Kuroo closes his eyes and scrolls past through thousands of tweets and clicks before he takes a peek. “It’s from Kuroolover84! Aw, you’re sweet!” He smiled at their username. 

* * *

**_Kuroolove84:_ ** _I’m not sure if you’ve told us yet, but how old are you?_

Kuroo read the question out loud before he looked at the camera, “I’m twenty-three! I’m going to turn twenty-four on November seventeenth. Also, yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever told me my age, sorry about that,” Kuroo chuckled as he saw the numerous comments telling him that it was okay.

* * *

**StrxberryMilk** : Are you dating anyone?

Kuroo softened at the question and nodded his head. “I’m taken by the most beautiful person in the world! I’m very grateful to have them in my life,” Kuroo sighed dreamily. Immediately his viewers spammed him asking, ‘Who is it?’ or ‘Is it a boy or a girl?’ but Kuroo just ignored them, not wanting to give too much information.

* * *

**_Brokuto:_ ** _Who is your best friend? ;))_

Kuroo laughed his ugly laugh and smirked into the camera. “Bo, you already know that I’ll be your best bro forever!” Kuroo laughed softly upon seeing all of the owl and cat emojis spilling into the chat.

“Okay, next question!” Kuroo sighed loudly.

Kuroo had answered about thirty questions when he heard the bedroom door click open. 

“Kuro, Asami’s-” Kenma froze in his tracks as he saw Kuroo’s camera and lighting all setup. Kuroo was talking to his fans when he stopped dead and turned to look at Kenma with wide eyes.

“Kenma-” Kuroo gasped, and the chat immediately started to go crazy.

**_Ineedsomemilk:_ ** _OMGOMGOMGOM IS THAT FUCKING KODZUKEN? WAIT, WTF?! I’m SCREAMING??_

 **_MileyMeowMeow:_ ** _KENMA LOOKS SO HOT WTFTFTFFT WHY IS HE IN KUROO’S VIDEO???!?!?_

 **_Jellybeansareyummy:_ ** _ARE THEY DATING?! THEIR SHIP NAME IS KUROKEN AND NO ONE CAN CHANGE MY MIND!_

 **_Yuukii:_ ** _THEY LIVE TOGETHER? AND HAVE A CAT?! I NEVER HEARD OF THIS!_

Kenma didn’t know what to do except stand their dumbfoundedly with his cat in his arms. “K-Kuro, I didn’t know you were still streaming after all this time…” Kenma was starting to feel self-conscious because he was only dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, and his hair was really messy from sleeping on the couch that morning (He didn’t even bother to fix it.).

“Kenma…” Kuroo looked awkwardly into the camera and sighed. “It looks like everyone wants to see you up close now for some reason to see if your the real Kodzuken,” Kuroo chuckled slightly.

“But I look like a mess right now,” Kenma combed through his slightly tangled hair.

“You look beautiful either way. I bet the viewers wouldn’t care either, right?” Kuroo smiled into the camera and he got a lot of ‘YES’’s and ‘OMG KUROKEN IS CANON’ from his viewers. 

It was true, Kuroo thought that Kenma that gorgeous, messy, or not.

Kenma slightly flushed in embarrassment but hesitantly walked up to where Kuroo was and urged him to make room on the small chair.

“There’s not enough room, Kenma,” Kuroo chuckled as Kenma tried to squeeze in the tiny space between Kuroo and the armrest of the chair. Kenma huffed, giving up he half sat on Kuroo’s lap. Honestly, fuck being self-conscious. _They already saw me looking like shit._

**_Ipoopedinyourpants:_ ** _KUROKEN SUPREMACY!! <33 _

**_ProudKuroKenStan:_ ** _They are so cute! Aww :))_

 **_SxdLittleGirl:_ ** _I wish I had a relationship like that :’)_

“See, Kitten, they don’t care!” Kuroo smiled at Kenma, who was grumbling incoherently, but if you knew Kenma well enough, you could see the small smile tugging was tugging up his lips. 

* * *

**_CocoaLou:_ ** _Hi!! I love your videos! What’s your cat’s name?? :)_

“Thank you! Our cat’s name is Asami, and she’s a calico cat!” Kuroo took the cat away from Kenma and into his arms, much to Asami’s dismay, and she meowed annoyingly at Kuroo. Kuroo playfully glared at her. “Wow, Asami, I feel so betrayed right now!” Kuroo put a hand to his heart, clearly offended by his cat’s actions. 

“Of course she doesn’t like you,” Kenma mumbled from beside him as he pets Asami on the head. “You never pay attention to her.” Kenma had to bite back a smile at the pouty expression on his husband’s face.

“You guys are so mean,” Kuroo whined as he scrolled through his iPad, looking through the chat.

Kuroo hummed and smiled wickedly at his iPad, “You guys want Kenma and I to do the boyfriend tag?” Kuroo cocked his head, asking his viewers.

**Pastelsxx:** YES, IT WOULD BE SO FUN!!

 **Imhungry00:** I can’t believe Kodzuken has expressions!” 

Kuroo snorted at the comment, which earned him a swat on the arm by a glaring Kenma.

 **LovelySugar:** Yes, please! I would love to see it!! <333

 **Kxroox:** I would actually die if you guys did the boyfriend tag?!?

Kuroo looked at Kenma expectantly, and Kenma groaned softly so he wouldn’t sound rude, “We are _not_ doing that.” 

Kuroo whined like a five-year-old child. “Please! It seems like a lot of fun!”

“No.” Kenma glared at his husband.

“Let’s make a deal then! If you film the video with me, I’ll buy you a new video game and _two_ apple pies?” Kuroo would practically do anything for his Kenma.

Kenma looked pensive for a moment before he looked back at Kuroo. “How big are the apple pies?”

Kuroo clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at the dumb question, “Why do you want to know the size?”

“So I know if the deal’s good or not,” Kenma said as he nuzzled Asami’s fur.

“Jeez, Kenma, you’re so picky!” Kuroo laughed and leaned his head on top of Kenma. “It’s going to be big, don’t worry!”

Kenma sighed, making his hair swish in front of his eyes, “Fine, but this is the only time I’ll do a video like this.” Kenma looked at Kuroo pointedly.

“Okay, this is the only time!” Kuroo chuckled as he rose his hands up defensively. 

Kuroo answered a few more questions before he called it a day and ended his live stream. “So, how do you like my filming skills?” Kuroo smirked playfully.

“They’re bad,” Kenma deadpanned and stared softly at the sleeping cat in his arms.

“I know you don’t mean it,” Kuroo said in a teasing voice and kissed the crown of Kenma’s head.

“They’re okay, I guess? What else do you want me to say?” Kenma got up from the tight space in the desk chair, feeling a little uncomfortable from sitting there for thirty minutes, and flopped onto the bed, immediately flipping out his phone to be greeted with thousands of tweets of his and Kuroo’s fans screaming about their live stream.

Kenma could feel a little bit of pride swell up in him as he read all the nice comments their fans were tweeting them. He thought they would take it kind of weirdly, but he’s getting positive comments now, and he let himself smile for once.

“What are you smiling about, Kitten?” Kuroo smiled as he climbed on their bed and wrapped his arms around the small form.

“People are being really nice about our relationship, and I’m surprised.” Kenma let himself get pulled into Kuroo’s chest, carefully putting Asami down on the other side of the of their bed.

Kuroo hummed as he slightly nuzzled the back of Kenma’s neck, “Same. I was so scared when you came into the room though!” Kuroo smiled stupidly as he remembered the horrified expression on his husbands face, but it soon softened when he remembered how confident Kenma was to show his face on camera.

Kuroo sighed, and he put an arm over his eyes, a dopey smile adorning his face.

“Kuro, why do you look like that?” Kenma turned around- which was hard because Kuroo’s other arm had a strong grip around his waist- and raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

“I was just thinking about how much I love you, and that I’m glad we got married,” Kuroo closed his eyes and smiled at the memory he’d never forget. Kuroo had proposed to Kenma a year ago, and even though he was a stuttering mess, Kenma had surprisingly said yes, and here they are now, living in a happy life in their happy home with their cat, Asami.

Kenma flushed brightly at the blunt statement, but let a soft smile take over his face for a moment. He was really happy too.

“Okay, Kenma, time to start filming the video,” Kuroo exclaimed the next morning as he ripped the blanket off Kenma’s small form, making Kenma give him the deadliest glare he’s ever seen him make.

“Give me my fucking blanket, Kuro,” Kenma warned as he snatched the blanket from Kuroo’s grasp and wrapped it around his cold body.

Kuroo shook his head in disapproval, “You’re so rude, Kenma! After everything I’ve done for you?” Kuroo asked in mock offense.

“Just shut up and set up your video or whatever,” Kenma mumbled as he snuggled next to Asami on their bed. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes at Kenma’s rude behavior but started to set up his camera anyway. Since the video wasn’t going to be a live stream, Kuroo made sure that everything was set up correctly, so the video would look perfect.

“Okay,” Kuroo mumbled to himself. “Kenma, I’m done!” Kuroo smirked upon hearing the tired groan from Kenma, and he stared sweetly at his husband as he dragged his cat blanket along with him.

“Where’s my new video game and apple pies.” Kenma let out his hand like he was expecting the items to magically drop out of the sky, and onto his palm.

Kuroo sighed exasperatedly and grabbed the plastic bag that was under the bed and dropped it in Kenma’s arms. Kenma had decided that he needed to eat a whole box of apple pie before they start filming because apparently, he didn’t ‘have enough energy for the day.’. 

“C’mon, Kitten,” Kuroo groaned as he was getting impatient.

“Let me eat, please,” Kenma kindly asked his husband to shut the fuck up and let him enjoy his free apple pie. 

Thirty minutes later, Kenma was finally ready to film the video with Kuroo. “Are you going to wear that thing the whole time?” Kuroo pointed to the blanket that was still wrapped around Kenma’s body. Kenma shrugged and Kuroo sighed softly as he brought two chairs towards the desk so Kenma wouldn’t have to sit in his lap again like last time (Not like he didn’t like it. He just wants Kenma to be comfortable.)

Kuroo sighed for the one-hundredth time that day as he finally started his video with Kenma just looking blankly at the camera. “Hey, guys, it’s Kuroo, and I’m back with another video! So, if you joined my live stream yesterday, you probably know that Kenma and I are together. A lot of people had requested that we should do the “Boyfriend Tag” and we thought it sounded really fun to do, so that’s what this video is going to be about!” Kuroo grinned at the camera.

“The only reason I did this was because of the video game and apple pies.” Kuroo heard Kenma murmur but decided to ignore it.

“See how mean Kenma is in real life?” Kuroo shook his head as he jabbed a thumb at Kenma. Kenma scowled slightly and swatted Kuroo’s thumb away, almost breaking it in the process.

Kuroo yelped slightly and glared at his husband, obviously disgruntled, but didn’t argue further.

“I’m definitely editing this out,” Kuroo mumbled as he snatched Kenma’s phone so he could read the questions.

“Okay, the first question is from…” He closed his eyes and scrolled through the comments. “This one is from KitKatKitten!”

* * *

**_KitKatKitten:_ ** _When/Where did you guys meet?_

Kuroo smiled. “Thanks for the question. Now, how long has it been since we met?”

“Eighteen years,” Kenma answered immediately, making Kuroo smile even more. He’s so in love with this man.

“Yeah, I moved in next door to him and that was probably the best day of my life,” Kuroo smirked as he saw the slight blush spread across Kenma’s cheeks.

“You were so shy though,” Kenma interjected and pointed a finger accusingly at his husband.

“You should _not_ be talking! You were ten times shyer!” Kuroo shook his head vigorously.

“Was not.”

“Was too.”

“Was not.”

“...”

“...”

“Was too,” Kuroo smirked obnoxiously.

* * *

**1KuroKen:** Who’s the better cook?

“Me!”

“Kuro.”

“Yeah, you better say me because you don’t know how to cook anything,” Kuroo snapped playfully.

“I know how to cook Maruchan, that counts as cooking since you use the stove, but you’re the better cook.” Kenma stubbornly defended himself.

“Maruchan doesn’t count,” Kuroo laughed and before Kenma could interject again, he headed onto the next question.

* * *

**_MyLittlePony234:_** _At what age did you go on your first date?_

“We went on our first date when I was eighteen and Kenma was seventeen,” Kuroo smiled widely as he remembered the fond memory.

“Kuro took me out to this one fancy bakery and he got me a box of apple tarts. They were good.” Kenma hid his smile behind the blanket he was wrapped around and Kuroo cooed as he wrapped his arms around Kenma’s body and nuzzled against him dramatically. “Kenma, you’re so sweet!”

“You’re so embarrassing.” Kenma’s smile was getting wider as each second passed.

“I know you love it. _Anyways_ , yeah, after we went to the Bakery, I let Kenma where we should go next and he chose the arcade, of course.” Kuroo playfully rolled his eyes at the camera.

“I was beating your ass by a ton though,” Kenma lightly bumped their shoulders together.

“Well, you’re the best at video games, so of course you did,” Kuroo smiled sweetly at his flustered husband.

“Anyways,” Kenma coughed awkwardly into his blanket, “After that, we decided to go to Kuro’s house and we just hung out all day until it was time for me to leave. Kuroo was really flustered and he suddenly thrust a big box in my hand.” Kenma laughed silently at the memory.

“That’s the most you’ve ever talked before!” Kuroo sounded truly surprised which earned him a smack on the arm.  
“Let me finish my story.” Without waiting for Kuroo, he continued. “I looked inside and there were a bunch of my favorite sweets inside. He even got me these two cats plushies…” Kenma got up from his chair and went off-camera before he came back on holding two cat plushies that looked suspiciously like Kuroo and Kenma. “Yeah, these.” Kenma showed the camera.”

“You still have those?” Kuroo looked like he was about to cry and Kenma turned away shyly.

“Of course. Why would I throw anything away from you? Not even that sappy poem.” Kenma cringed playfully, which got him a pout from Kuroo.

“Aw, you actually love me?” Kuroo put a hand to his heart. Kenma rarely gets this affectionate, especially on camera.

“No, I don’t,” Kenma deadpanned, which made Kuroo smile even more. Suddenly, they heard their cat meow from their bed and Kenma went to scoop her up in his arms. “Good morning, Asami. Did you get woken up by Kuro’s ridiculous talk?” Kenma rubbed her head.

“Oh, shut up! You love me!”

“Yeah, I do.” Kenma let himself smile in front of the camera.

* * *

**_Sugaplumpmind:_ ** _Who confessed first? ¬‿¬_

There’s that soft smile again from the one and only, Kuroo Tetsurou. He sighed dreamily and looked at the camera with soft eyes. “I actually confessed to Kenma first. I feel like it wasn’t the best confession I could do, but he accepted anyway.” He chuckled, embarrassed.

“What do you mean it wasn’t the best,” Kenma asked from beside him.

“I was stuttering a ton and the flowers I got you died within a week. Well, that was your fault actually.” Kuroo pointed to Kenma.

“Sorry that I don’t know shit about flowers,” Kenma raised his hands in defense. “Though, everything else was nice.”

“Yeah, I even made him an apple pie!” Kuroo beamed in pride.

“Which was bad,” Kenma chuckled at Kuroo’s offended expression. “I’m just kidding, Kuro. It was good.”

“You’re such a tease.” Kuroo pinched Kenma’s cheek playfully.

“Shut up.”

“No.”

* * *

**_Kuroosleftasscheek:_ ** _What physical body parts do you like to ogle at your partner?_

“Kuroosleftasscheek, what the fuck?” Kenma snorted.

“Jealous?” Kuroo smirked.

“Ew, no.” Kenma shoved Kuroo’s face away. “Answer the question.”

“Hmm...Eyes, Ass, thighs, ass, hair, and ass,” Kuroo counted the list off with his fingers and grinned when he saw the embarrassed expression on Kenma’s face.

“Stop embarrassing me.” Kenma put Asami because she was becoming restless.

“Fineee, but what’s your favorite part about me,” Kuroo asked.

Kenma looked pensive for a moment before speaking, “Um, I don’t want to admit this, but probably his face.”

“You think I have a pretty face?” Kuroo cooed.

“Nevermind. I hate everything about him.” Kenma cringed at the camera.

“I know you don’t mean it, Kenma. You’re such a bad liar.” Kuroo lightly tickled Kenma’s side. 

“I”m not going to do the rest of the video if you keep doing that.” Kenma suppressed the urge to laugh out loud.

“Then stop being an adorable little shit.”

* * *

**Akaashi** : What’s the most embarrassing thing your partner has done in the past month?

“KEIJI, I KNOW YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE,” Kuroo exclaimed as he pointed to the camera, his face red with embarrassment.

Kenma was _this_ close to bursting into a laughing fit because he knows exactly why Akaashi had asked the question. “So, Kuro, let me tell them about it.” Kenma smiled at Kuroo innocently.

“No,” Kuroo whined as he put his head in his hands.

“Kuro, it’s not even that bad,” Kenma said.

“Yes, it is,” Kuroo mumbled back.

“I’m telling them anyway,” Kenma declared. “So, we went to the grocery store a few weeks ago, and Kuro had accidentally said he needed to take a shit out loud. The cashier lady had looked at him with a look of concern and told him where the toilet paper was.” Kenma chuckled at the memory.

“I hate you.” Kuroo glared at his husband.

“Love you too.” Kenma smiled.

* * *

**IminHell** : Who is more clingy?? Love you guys xoxo ❤

“Kenma.”

“Kuro.”

“What, I am _not,_ ” Kuroo jabbed a finger to Kenma’s chest.

“Not true. You always try to hold me every chance you get,” Kenma said.

“Okay, you’re such a hypocrite. Especially when you’re sleepy, you always ask for cuddles,” Kuroo countered.

When Kenma stayed quiet, not denying the accusation, Kuroo smirked in pride. “That’s what I thought.”

* * *

**_Brokuto:_ ** _Are you guys married?? 💍 If you are, tell us all the details!! ❤❤❤_

Kuroo and Kenma rolled their eyes at Bokuto’s dumb question. Kuroo looked at Kenma for a silent approval, and when Kenma nodded, he said, “Yes, we’re married.” Kuroo smiled as he intertwined both of their hands together, showing off their rings. “It’s almost been two years actually!”

Kenma hummed as he stared at their intertwined hands. “You were really nervous while proposing though.”

“I was so scared that you were going to say no!” Kuroo laughed at the memory of him being a stuttering mess while proposing to the blonde.

“He actually proposed to me on Christmas.” Kenma started to fiddle with his ring finger.

“Yeah, I proposed at midnight in the park.” Kuroo smiled seeing Kenma smile. “He looked so beautiful, illuminating in the moonlight. Gosh, that was the best day of my life.”

“Yeah.” Kenma blushed as he looked down in his lap, hands still intertwined with Kuroo. 

“I love you so much, you know that?” Kuroo stared at Kenma with the softest eyes. Kenma blushed and he felt a wave of love wash through his chest.

Kenma looked back up at Kuroo with loving eyes and said, “I love you too…”

“I’m going to actually cry if you don’t stop being adorable!” Kuroo kissed his husband sweetly on the lips.

“Then stop being so sappy.” Kenma reached over and grabbed the back of Kuroo’s neck and kissed him tenderly. “Make sure to edit this out,” Kenma murmured between the kiss.

Kuroo hauled Kenma onto his lap without breaking the kiss. “Yeah, I will, because this will probably get a little too graphic for the viewers,” he purred in Kenma’s ear, sending tremors down his spine. 

“I hope so,” Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck. He gasped softly when Kuroo playfully bit the bottom of his lip, making him moan slightly.

“Such a feisty kitten,” Kuroo breathed, finally realizing their slotted lips.

Suddenly, they heard Asami meow from across the room in annoyance. Kuroo pouted as he got up from his chair and went to pick up the cat. “Sorry, Asami. We haven’t been paying any attention to you.” Kuroo rubbed her head apologetically. Asami meowed like she was done with life, and Kuroo carried her as he went back to his spot next to Kenma.

“Anyways, let’s answer a few more questions,” Kuroo sighed.

* * *

**_Minori-chan:_ ** _Would you guys ever want kids? If so, who do you think would be the better parent?_

“I don’t think I’d be a good parent honestly,” Kuroo chuckled as he looked down at their snoozing cat.

“Honestly, I think you’d be an okay parent. You really care for people.” Kenma twiddled with his fingers.

“Really?” Kuroo asked. “Kenma, you’re being really nice lately and I’m getting suspicious.”

“Wow, Kuro, so mean,” Kenma poorly mimicked Kuroo whenever Kenma does something he doesn’t like.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Anyways, I don’t think Kenma would be a good parent.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re mad.”

“You’d just teach our child how to play video games just so you guys could be my ass,” Kuroo said.

“Yeah, you’re right, I would be a bad parent.”

“Kenma, you’re so mean!”

* * *

**Applekenma** : How much do you guys love each other? 💕

“I know I’ve said this _a lot_ , but I really love Kenma with all of my heart. He’s the best thing that has happened to me and I wouldn’t trade him for the world.” Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist and placed his head on top of Kenma’s, a dopey smile dancing on his face.

Kenma didn't really mind being sappy on camera anymore, he’s already been embarrassed enough, so he lays his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Simp,” he murmured with a small smile.

“C’mon, Kenma, I know you love me a bunch!” Kuroo grinned down at him.

“Yeah, I do,” Kenma stated matter-of-factly. He didn’t know where all this confidence came from, but he kind of liked it. 

“Anyways,” Kuroo breathed loudly and he grinned into the camera. “That’s the end of the video! I hoped you enjoyed it! To subscribe to me and Kodzuken!”

“You’re such a sap,” Kenma smiled and picked up Asami from Kuroo’s lap when Kuroo ended the video.

“I know, right?” Kuroo smirked as he got up from his chair to clean up his set up. “I had to suppress the urge to kiss you countless times.”

“Disgusting.” 

“Yeah, I know.”

“Shut it.”

“No.”

Kenma sighed, exasperated, and went to lay on their bed, his cat in his arms. 

“I still can’t believe you actually agreed to be in my video,” Kuroo smiled softly as he climbed into the bed next to Kenma and wrapped his arms around him and Asami.

“Only because of the video game and apple pie,” Kenma murmured as he let himself get pulled into Kuroo’s chest.

That was a lie.

The real reason Kenma filmed the video with Kuroo was because he loved him.

And he didn’t want to hear him whine all day in his ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this was a little too rambly, but either way, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I also might make a YouTube AU series with different ships (Mainly, KuroKen, AkaKen, BokuAka, and BoKuroo because those are the only ships I know how to write properly lol).  
> Anyways, you can also find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/applekenma)


End file.
